


In The Middle of the Night

by Pinklady6457



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is an adult, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, The Washington’s adopted Alexander, Washington feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: After Martha’s death, Washington is absolutely devastated, yet, he can find comfort in Alexander
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	In The Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this, needed to write it. Not sorry.

It’s been a hard two months.

One day, he and Martha were just drinking coffee outside, it was a Saturday morning and they had nothing particularly planned, a good day in Washington’s book. Just he and Martha in their robes, sitting on their patio. He went to go use the restroom and when he came out, Martha was on the ground.

He called the paramedics, but it was too late and he knew it when he tried feeling for her pulse. She just fell over and died. No reason in particular, she was healthy, an early bird as George was, but she still couldn’t escape her demise.

The hardest person to call that day had been Alexander. Even calling her own relatives felt easier. But he needed his son the most, as all the rest of he and Martha’s family was in Virginia and Alexander was less than an hour’s drive away. Of course, when the two saw each other, they went to each other’s arms, crying over the surprising loss of a woman, a wife and a mother.

The months dragged on, seeing her and his own relatives and crying all over again, making plans for her funeral. It all just dragged on him, it was two months, but it felt like a decade. When it finally was time for her funeral, he just couldn’t find himself with the energy to cry, he was just an arm of support for all of his stepchildren and of course, Alexander.

* * *

The house was so big. Of course he knew that, it was a large white mansion on two acres of land, but without Martha it just felt huge and daunting. And it was too much.

Washington went to make himself a drink as he went on to his favorite contacts and called Alexander. He was the only closest here and he was just the person he wanted to see anyways.

“Dad?”

Washington couldn’t help but smile a bit. He remembered the first time Alexander quit calling him ‘Washington’ and ‘Sir’ and just called him dad. Alexander was seventeen and it just came out so casually, yet Washington felt like he could just cheer.

“Son... I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but do you have anything planned tonight?”

“Not tonight. Do you need anything?”

Washington sighed. “I just wanted to ask you... would you mind coming over and just staying the night? We can do something tomorrow if you want, but I just needed someone else to stay in this house with me. I can’t just stay here all alone-“

“I’ll come over.” A sound came from the phone like he was opening his closet, packing a bag. Washington smiled again, his eyes threatening to spill with water.

“Thank you so much Alexander,” he sniffed, “I’ll just order us something...”

“It’s no problem dad. I love you.”

“I love you too son.”

* * *

When the two saw each other again, Washington couldn’t help but wrap Alexander in a tight hug. Even though just his presence would be enough to keep him happy, he just couldn’t not hug his son after he came so far just for him. Thankfully, Alexander wasn’t one to shy away from hugs.

“Thank you so much...”

“You don’t need to thank me dad, call me and I’ll be here for you, okay?” Alexander moved to kiss his cheek. They never did things like kissing before, but Washington didn’t mind. It was just his son.

“Shall we eat?” Alexander asked.

* * *

They had a dinner of Chinese take-out and fine red wine. They talked about Martha, remembering all the good times they had together, for the first time in a while, Washington was smiling as they talked about her.

“I remember when I first met you two.” Alexander said, after taking a sip of wine. Alexander could deny it all he wants, but Washington saw all the winces and faces he made while drinking it.

“Well, I can’t forget it either.” Washington smiled back fondly.

* * *

He remembered Alexander walking out to first meet them, he was fifteen, but he could pass as twelve, and perhaps as a girl if he tried. He was so small and scrawny, with long hair that reached his shoulder blades, ill fitting clothes, and a worn out backpack and suit case. And the smile he gave them when he finally realized he was going to have a home. Martha cooed over him and hugged him, promising to feed him more food to help them gain more weight and give him a warm bed and everything he could ever want.

Then he looked over to Washington, eyes going big as he looked at him. He moved over to give him a hug, though he felt a little stiff, much more than the free open hug he gave Martha.

“Thank you for taking me in, Mr. Washington...” Alexander said, sounding rather shy.

Washington chuckled, ruffling his hair. “You can just call me dad...”

“Let him take his time George...” Martha said, going into the hug. “He probably needs to get used to it all...”

Washington looked down, seeing Alexander in his arms. He looked back up to him, eyes wide and glassy. Washington smiled. His son...

* * *

“For a while, I was convinced you didn’t like me.” Washington confessed.

“What?” Alexander looked surprised. “What made you think that?”

“You spent most of your time with Martha. You weren’t quick to refer to her as your parent... same as me, but we barely spent anytime together, just you and me. I was worried that-“

“I always liked you. I just... got shy around you...” Alexander turned red, yet he didn’t even finish his one glass of wine.

“Really?” Shy? Alexander was never shy, minus on maybe a crush or two. But being shy was out of character for Alexander. What could he have done to make him so shy?

Alexander nodded. “Yeah... can I go take a shower?” He asked, he’d eaten about half of what was on his plate.

“Of course.” He can take care of the food, put in the fridge, wash their dishes.

Alexander nodded and walked towards his bathroom. Washington finished Alexander’s wine in one glug and began packing up the food. Shy? What could have Washington done to make Alexander shy? He’s been open with him, honest, and tried to do just about everything... what made him so shy?

He was doing the dishes as he got a call from one of his employees, so he distracted himself with that for a while. But then soon enough Alexander came back down.

In only a bath towel.

“I’ll have to call you back Mr. Jefferson.” He quickly said, hanging up. Washington never thought Alexander would be so... hairless. He had his shoulder length hair and goatee... but that was about it. No chest hair, underarm hair, leg hair... he was thin too. Slender. The clean white of the bath towel made his skin looks so tan. His cheeks rosy.

It took a bit of Washington staring before he realized he probably needed to say something.

“Do you need anything, son?”

“Yeah dad... I got my clothes for tomorrow... but I forgot my night clothes. Can I borrow something from you?”

“Of course you can.” Washington said, the sooner he dresses, the better. So he won’t get cold. He was so skinny, he could get cold so easily.

“Thanks.” Alexander smiled and Washington felt his heart flutter. He liked making his child happy is all.

* * *

Washington was about to go to bed when he heard knocking on the door.

“Dad, may I come in?”

“Yes you may.”

Alexander opened the door and walked in. He was wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt and boxers. Alexander had shapely calves, something Washington never noticed before.

“You didn’t want to wear pants?”

Alexander shrugged with an awkward chuckle. “They didn’t fit me. Too big.”

“You don’t need to rub it in son.”

“That’s no insult...” Alexander said. “I’m a fucking string bean.”

“Don’t say that.” Alexander looked good. “What did you need?”

“Oh... I was just feeling a bit lonely and all... thought you would be too, so do you wanna sleep together, share a bed?”

Washington hummed, he could definitely use some more company, especially since his bed was feeling colder and more lonely. “Yeah, that could be nice Alexander...”

Alexander walked towards him, getting into bed and pulling the blankets over them, going to hug him, Washington of course reciprocated.

“I love you dad...”

“I love you too, Alexander.” He reached over to the lamp and turned off the light.

* * *

_Most of the blankets were on the floor, decorative pillows flung across the room. Wedding clothes were in a neat pile on the table, folded, to not have them wrinkle. It was late in the morning when Washington was waking up, feeling his bride’s lips over his neck in a loving matter.  
_

_He gave a light chuckle, still drenched in drowsiness. “Well good morning to you, Martha.”_

_Martha gave a flirtatious chuckle, looking into his eyes. “It’s been a very good morning so far, George. And night as well.”_

_“I’m under the impression we finally went to sleep at three in the morning.” He looked over to the alarm clock, just shy of eight thirty. “It hasn’t even been six hours.”_

_“Are you saying you can’t get hard after six hours?” She was challenging him._

_“I’m not saying that I can’t. I’m just saying that I’m surprised you didn’t get your fill last night.”_

_“Are you calling me a whore?”_

_“I would never call my wife a whore...” Washington went to grope her ass, “I’m rather pleasantly surprised.”_

_“Oh, I’m sure you are.”_

* * *

Washington’s eyes shot opened. He still felt the kisses, and he didn’t even need to guess who it was, the feeling of the goatee didn’t even need to help him.

“Alexander!” He went to push him away, turning on the light. “What are you doing?!”

“I...” Washington peered down again him while Alexander was stuttering, trying to get his answer out.

“Well?”

“I can’t take it anymore!” Alexander cried out. Washington’s eyes went wide, about to ask him what he meant when Alexander grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Washington pushed him off.

“Alexander! We’re-you’re-I’m your father!”

“We aren’t related. It’s okay...” Alexander pushed him down to the mattress, crawling on him. “I remember when I first looked at you, I wanted you. I wanted you so bad it hurt...” he confessed. “And I still do...”

“I-Alexander-“

“That’s why I barley spent time around you. I wanted you, but I would never want to ruin anything...” Alexander stroked his face, staring to straddle him.

“But...”

“I’m grown up... don’t you agree?”

Washington gulped. He has grown up, oh he has. Nine years had passed since they first took him in and it showed. Alexander wasn’t very tall, but it wasn’t too bad. Just over five and a half feet. He was slender, with nimble, calloused fingers. He kept his long hair, just shoulder length and the goatee didn’t distract from his lips, full and pretty. And his eyes, oh his eyes...

“But...” Washington said, trying not to get distracted from Alexander’s looks. “What about Martha?”

“Well... I think she’d want us to be happy...” Alexander said. “I want to be happy with you Daddy...” he went down to kiss him.

Oh dear God. Washington couldn’t even think he’d be into that, but he’d probably be into anything Alexander said to him. Just about.

Washington put his hand in his hair and kissed him back, the other hand rubbing his back. Oh, Lord forgive him...

Alexander pulled away with a grin, going to slowly unbutton Washington’s night shirt, going to feel for all the skin he exposed.

He let out a shaky breath, looking up to him. “Alexander...”

“It’ll be fine Daddy... all fine...” he took off the over sized hoodie, revealing his bare chest once more. His hair was down, a bit tousled and he was beautiful. Lord he was beautiful. Alexander went to grab at Washington’s hardening erection as he gasped out. Oh dear...

The lighting was dim in the room and it was nearly romantic, having a golden glow. Alexander staring into Washington’s eyes, his own filled with wonder and excitement as he moved his fingers and pressed his palm around his bulge to find how to best make his Daddy feel good.

“Oh my God Alexander...” Washington said as the younger man finally began to take off the pajama pants. “This is so wrong...”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

Alexander’s worried face turned relieved as he pulled down Washington’s boxers. He grinned at the sight of his cock, going to grab the base of the thick dick as Washington just let out a gasp.

“Alexander...”

“It’s going to be okay Daddy...” Alexander pressed their foreheads together as he stroked his cock, Alexander still in his boxers.

“Are you sure?” Washington sounded somewhat fearful.

“Absolutely...” Alexander kissed his lips, brief and chaste before moving himself downwards.

“I don’t want you to worry Daddy...” he said, stroking his cock, his breath just against the head, causing Washington’s cock to twitch. “We’re consenting adults...” Alexander moved his tongue to lick the bottom of the tip as Washington gasped out, looking down at his son- Alexander.

Alexander went to work, licking the head of his cock and kissing it, making sure his goatee wouldn’t get to him. Washington could only watch, gasping and moaning softly, his hand going to pet Alexander’s hair as he just used his tongue and lips, Alexander’s eyes watching him, looking to see the affect he had on him.

He wrapped his lips around his cock, moaning as he began to bob his head up and down, making Washington take in a breath that sounded like a hiss.

“Fuck...”

Alexander pulled away with some playful giggles, still stroking the rest of his cock. “Naughty language Daddy...”

Washington couldn’t help but give a small chuckle, finally allowing himself to enjoy this. “Well, you’re being a naughty boy Alexander...” his fingers went under his chin, stroking it as he gave a grin, licking his lips.

“Do you want me to stop Daddy? Stop and be a good boy?” He cooed it, making his voice sound so soft and delicate.

“If you want to be a good boy, I’d suggest you get back to sucking my cock.”

Alexander pretended to look scandalized before giggling again, leading his cock into his mouth and continuing his sucking. His eyes were closed as he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the underside, Washington noted he did that after he gasped out.

Washington’s hand went to his chin, swirling his thumb around Alexander’s cheek. He took in the sight before him, Alexander’s swollen, reddening lips moving up and down over him, his calloused, slim fingers stroking what his mouth didn’t get, the drool that was slowly leaking down his cock. Washington felt some of it sliding onto his tightening balls.

Washington pulled Alexander off his cock, hearing a popping sound as he did so.

“Daddy, why did you-“ Washington pulled him into his arms, kissing his wet lips, not caring that his own dick was just in there. That didn’t matter.

Alexander kissed him back, Washington could feel his grin as he went to flip them over, Alexander laying down on the bed.

Washington pulled away, his hand going to stroke a piece of hair back into his place. “You’re so pretty...”

“Kiss me Daddy...” Washington smiled as he went down to kiss him again, opening his lips to allow their tongues to explore each other’s mouths. Washington felt up Alexander’s waist and hips as Alexander rubbed his back and shoulders. They soon pulled away, panting for air.

“What do you want me to do for you baby?”

“I want you to fuck me Daddy...”

Washington gasped. “Naughty language baby...” he trailed his finger down Alexander’s nose as the younger man giggled under him. Washington went to go kiss at his neck and shoulders, making overly loud smooching noises.

“I really want you to fuck me...” he said in a pleading tone.

“Okay...” Washington got off of him to grab some lotion. Could work as well as lube.

“Do... do we need any condoms?”

“I’m all clean Daddy, but I can get us some from my bag if we need any...”

“Well I’m clean too... wait.” Washington furrowed his brows. “Alexander, did you plan this?”

“...Perhaps.”

If Washington weren’t so horny, he would’ve scolded Alexander for such a thing.

“...We’re already in too deep anyways... wouldn’t matter if we did this or not at this point...” Washington muttered as he pulled down Alexander’s boxers, revealing his own cock, hard and leaking precum.

“Fuck, Daddy-“

“Language.” Washington scolded as he began to cover his fingers in lotion. He went to go and finger him open, but instead he was greeted by the handle of something else. A butt plug.

“You really did come prepared...” Washington slowly pulled out the plug as Alexander moaned out, he was sporting a full body flush, his eyes were half lidded as his mouth was in an ‘o’ shape.

“So you don’t need to stretch me out...” he said. “You can just ram it into me...”

“So considerate...” He began lubing up his cock, making sure to use as much as he could so he wouldn’t hurt Alexander. He moved his cock down to his hole, not yet entering, just lining himself up.

“I’m going to go in soon Alexander, okay?”

Alexander nodded, looking in his eyes. “I love you Daddy. I love you so much.”

Washington couldn’t help but feel touched by his words, smiling softly as he shifted down to he closer to him. “I love you too baby...” And with that he thrust into him, all the way in. They both let out a simultaneous groan of pleasure, Alexander wrapping his arms around Washington’s next.

“Fuck me... please fuck me...” and just as he said it, Washington began thrusting in and out, biting off his moans so he could listen to Alexander.

“Oh my God...” Alexander bit his lips, panting and moaning as Washington lovingly rammed him. “I never thought I would get to do this...”

“Me neither...” Washington groaned out, feeling Alexander’s legs wrap around him.

“Ah! It’s so good...” Alexander arched his back, his mouth wide open as he moaned underneath him, eyes shut. “Yes... fuck, yes-OH FUCK!”

Washington froze, grabbing to Alexander’s shoulders. “Son- Alexander,” bad time to call him that, “are you okay-“

“Don't stop...” he whined. “That was so good... please Daddy-HOLY SHIT!” Washington immediately listened to Alexander’s pleas, going back to what he was doing and harder than before.

“Fuck! FUCK! YES DADDY, YES! RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE!” Alexander cried out, digging his nails into Washington’s shoulders.

“Oh my God... anything for you baby... anything...”

“FEELS SO GOOD!”

Washington moved his hand to go stroke Alexander’s cock, just wanting to extract more noises out of the boy, and boy did that do miracles.

“DADDY! DADDY! YES, YES, YES! KEEP DOING THAT PLEASE!”

Washington moved down to kiss the boy, going harder and deeper with his thrusts. “Fuck... fuck!” He buried his head into Alexander’s shoulder.

“OH MY GOD! DADDY! I’M GONNA CUM! YES, _YES! DADDY YES!_ ” Alexander arched his back as he came all over Washington’s hand and Washington wasn’t too far behind him. Groaning into Alexander’s shoulder as he came deep inside of him.

After a few moments of rest, Washington peeled himself off of Alexander, laying down and having the realization hit him.

He... just... fucked... his... son... _His_ _son!!_ If there was a Heaven, Martha was surely up there. And if he ever went, he could guarantee that he will get his ass beat! How could he do this?! How could he let this happen?! How-

Alexander nuzzled up to him, cuddling in his arms. How did Alexander feel about this? Was he proud? Ashamed? Both? Neither? Alexander was falling asleep, thumb in his mouth. It was a habit of his that never left him. And while he always found it endearing before, now it just made him feel more sick. He fucked his son, a boy half his age that still sucked his thumb. Great.

Yet, he went to pull Alexander closer to him anyways. He ran his hand through his hair in a way he hoped would be calming. He loved Alexander... just not like how Alexander loved him. What happened to make him do it wasn’t love, it was lust. Pure, hard, lust. Lust for his son... what was wrong with him?

He rested his chin on top of Alexander’s head and began to drift back off. He can explain to Alexander why they can never do this again tomorrow. But right now?

He needed to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I wrote above that I wasn’t sorry? Now I’m sorry.


End file.
